Greenland
by Evie Redgrave
Summary: Canada is missing, Denmark is serious and Prussia is well, Prussia. Who is this little Girl, why does she know Gilbert and why on earth is she calling Denmark "Daddy"?


Author's note:

Hey peeps! Isa here, this collaboration was cooked up when both Evie and I were drinking coffee at our local Costa (where we happen to be regulars) and Evie happened to say "wouldn't be it cool if Nations other than England had kids? Like, could you imagine Denmark's kids – they'd be nutters...or adorable" Thus this fic was born.

Onto the story...

~~~~Linebreak~~~~

The World Meetings were always stressful affairs, especially for the host Nation, but despite being held in Copenhagen, Denmark seemed more distracted than anything or perhaps even a little bored. The normally cheery Blond was uncharacteristically serious. He sighed occasionally and was continuously fidgeting; either messing with his pen or throwing longing looks at the door. He then studied the crowded conference room, as if searching for something or someone, his gaze lingering over the space besides America, normally reserved for the older North American brother, yet Canada's seat remained empty as the meeting finally began.

"Dane?" Norway called softly, "you ok?" Denmark started, blinking owlishly as he processed the Norwegian's question "Urm...Ja sorry, I just want this meeting to be over already. Canada brought Greenland here with him." Norway nodded at his answer and turned his attention back to the Netherlands as he gave his speech on flood defences. A light chuckle came from the white-haired man on Denmark's left "Really? Zur Awesome me hasn't seen Kanada in veeks! Und how is your Tochter?" Denmark grinned "She's well, I'm teaching her Danish. Maddie is a quick learner" he said proudly. Prussia was about to speak when two things happened at once.

America leapt out of his seat and pointed an accusing finger at Prussia "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO CANADA, YOU KRAUT?" Just as the door swung open and a tiny slip of a girl entered the room and stopped dead, staring at the yelling Nation.

"Nothing you verdammt Yank!" Prussia squawked defensively as the little Girl clambered onto a chair and leant on across the table. "Gilly!" she exclaimed "You swore, I'm gonna tell Maman on you!" Prussia's ruby eyes widened, he turned to stare at the girl "Nein! Maddie! Don't tell your Mutti!" The girl now indentified as Maddie was angelic looking; she had honey-blonde hair tied back in a messy braid, creamy skin, and bright blue eyes. She wore a knee length red dress with white tights, black shoes with a red leaf buckle and a white cardigan. There was a red clip shaped like a leaf in her hair. Prussia and Denmark had become increasingly pale, both for different reasons, for Prussia it was simple, he couldn't afford for the child to tell her mother. "Bitte, Maddie, don't tell!" he begged shamelessly. Germany recovered from the shock of seeing his brother being bullied by a little girl, "Osten! Was ist der meaning of this?" The Blond German quizzed "Who ist this Kind? Who ist her Mutter und ist she yours?" England's huge eyebrows were drawn in a tight frown "More importantly," he interrupted "Is she human?"

And as for Denmark, well he was getting over the shock of his daughter appearing in the room. He noticed that America had left his seat and was approaching the child. As America reached out the pick Maddie up, Denmark saw red...

"Get your filthy hands off of min Datter!" The Dane ordered the startled American as he rushed over to snatch his daughter away from America. He ignored Maddie's yelp and clutched her protectively against his chest. Denmark backed away towards his fellow Nordics and Prussia; the tall Viking continued to snarl viciously at America. Norway, realising that the Dane was on the verge of causing World War Three, placed his hand on Denmark's arm and attempted to calm him down. "Roe ned Dane" the Norwegian said softly, "Joo Tanska, calm down before you hurt Maddie. You don't want Vinland to be mad with you. He's just as scary as Mr. Russia when he's mad," Finland chimed "Just ask Preussi" The Prussian chuckled at the other Nation's confusion "Ja, Kanada ist totally kickass sometimes" he agreed with the Fin.

"Canada?" England and France cried in unison as realisation hit them, the red leaves on the Child's hair clip and shoe buckles were maple leaves. "Canada?" They repeated dumbfounded. Italy 'Ve'd' and hugged Germany round his waist "She's so cute! You must be so proud Danimarca!" England went chalk white as a thought struck him, he grabbed France's arm and shook the older Nation "OH MY GOD! France, we're GRANDPARENTS!" He concluded before fainting.

Denmark took a deep breath and visibly relaxed, he loosened his hold on Maddie and smiled softly at her, he went to thank Italy, only to be interrupted by a cry of his name; "MATHIAS!" Denamrk turned to find Canada leaning against the doorframe, panting heavily as if he'd been sprinting. "Have y-"he began. Then he noticed his daughter help protectively in the Dane's arms, Canada's violet-blue eyes narrowed dangerously "Matilda Køhlor-Williams how dare you!" He snapped furiously "how dare you disobey me! I specifically told you to stay in our suite! Tu es tant d'ennuis!" Canada was shaking, and his eyes had become watery, Denmark sighed and sat down, settling Matilda on his lap, "Didn't I tell you to listen to your Moder, I'm disappointed in you Matilda" he said seriously with an equally stern expression on his face. "Do you understand why?" he asked the little girl, who'd begun sniffling when Canada had started speaking, "Nej Fader" she answered miserably, tears trickled down her cheeks as Canada knelt infront of the pair. He wrapped her in a warm hug then pulled back, "I got really scared when I could find you Sweetheart and Papa's sad you didn't listen, you could've gotten hurt or lost and we couldn't have helped you" he explained gently. Matilda wriggled off of Denmark's lap and threw herself at Canada "Je suis désolée Maman!" she sobbed, Canada looked over his daughter's shoulder to meet the Dane's blue eyes, Denmark gestured towards the door and Canada gave a slight nod. Denmark stood and lifted Matilda out of her mother's arms. The smaller Blond also stood and followed his family out of the conference room, leaving the Nordics and Prussia to face the rest of the world's questions.

~~~~FIN~~~~

Translations;

Ja- (_German)Yes_

Kanada_\- (German)_ _Canada _

Und- _(German) And_

Tochter_\- (German) Daughter_

Verdammt- _(German) Damn/Bloody_

Nein _–(German) No_

Mutti_\- (German) Mother/Mummy_

Bitte- _(German) Please_

Osten_-(German) East_

Was_-(German) What_

ist der- _(German) Is the_

min Datter_\- (Danish) My Daughter _

Roe ned_-(Norwegian) Calm Down_

Joo Tanska_\- (Finnish) Yeah Denmark_

Preussi-_ (Finnish) Prussia_

Tu es tant d'ennuis_\- (French) You are in trouble_

Moder_\- (Danish) Mother_

Nej Fader_\- (Danish) No Father_

Je suis désolée Maman- _(French) I'm sorry Mummy- the extra 'e' makes this feminine._

Author's note;

Hey guys! Puffin here, urm...yeah we hope liked this!

Puffin out xox


End file.
